


Not A Chance With You

by mm8



Category: Toumei Shounen - Invisible Boy
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Slash, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusa's mind wanders when he is occupied.<br/>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Chance With You

I cupped her A cup breasts and kissed her mouth and cringed. She tasted like grapefruit. I really hated grapefruit. Oh, well what can you do? If I stopped kissing her she would ask why and I couldn’t very well say “You taste like grapefruit and that disgusts me. That would definitely ruin my reputation with the ladies. I rubbed my fingertips over her nipples, making them erect. I smiled into the kiss. I had a talent for manipulating and getting what I wanted. Well, almost everything I wanted.

She threw her head back and moaned "Yusa-chan...Please fuck me."

I smiled sadistically. "Are you sure?" I breathed heavily into her heavily pierced ear. "Are you sure you want my thick, hard cock inside your tight-" Roughly I inserted two of my long fingers into her pussy, making her gasp. "-wet, pussy? Is that what you want?" 

She grabbed my long hair and thrust against me. "Hai! Hai Yusa-chan!" 

I smiled and lifted her off the bathroom counter and carried her over to the toilet. I placed her down and made her bend over the toilet. I had gotten this idea from a porno I had seen about two months ago. Roughly and swiftly, I thrust into her vagina causing her to cry out. 

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, my mouth slightly open. This girl, one of my groupies, did not interest me at all. None of them did. I had a fairly big sexual appetite with nothing to satisfy it. So fucking all of my ‘girlfriends’ nearly did the job. Every time I’d fuck one of them, I would think of him. I would thrust into his ass as he screamed my name. If only that would happen. He has never shown any love interest in me. I’m just his superior who makes him do all the work. I wish I had the balls to tell him how I felt. My family would be furious, but I wouldn’t care. He would be mine. 

“Sai-!” I cried out as I came. I had to stop myself from screaming his name. It wouldn’t be very polite if I screamed a man’s name while I came in this groupie. Silently we pulled away from each other and dressed. I noticed she was doing it slowly, watching me. I tried to do it as fast as I could. “Um…Keiko-chan, shouldn’t you get back to your brother? You’re supposed to be baby sitting him, right?”

She looked at me stunned and blushed. “Hai, Yusa-chan.” She finished buttoning her shirt and smiled. “Would you like to stay a while?”

Gloomily, I shook my head. “No, I must being going.” I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I had to go home and take a shower. I needed her scent off of me. Akira-san was coming over later and I did not want him stating how much of a whore I was. I wasn’t in the mood.

The groupie scowled. She seemed pissed that I didn’t want to stay. “Let yourself out then.” She stomped out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

I slumped against the counter. I felt defeated. Maybe I was a whore, a low-life. Perhaps it was better this way. Saiga didn’t deserve someone like me. He should be with someone pure. I was far from that. I sighed deeply and resumed my composure. I needed to look like my usual cheery self. I put on my happy expression and left my groupie’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.  
> Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
